


hello you

by ailend



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailend/pseuds/ailend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's early morning is to make sure Ai gets to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello you

Dawn has set in the early winter sky. Shades of purple, orange and soft blue gradually gain their territory in the horizon.

Rin stirs from his slumber slowly, eyes blinking to take in the soft light illuminating the bedroom. He sits up from the bed and rubs the remaining sleep from his eyes. He has the habit to rise early so he can prepare for his morning jog. But right now, the room is comfortably warm from the heater and the urge to snuggle back into the downy bed is strong. Well, he can't slack off now, not when everything he needs for his dream to come true is already here with him. Anyway it will be soon too cold for him to jog in the morning as they move along into the winter season. He pats the left side of the bed and feels it cold. He frowns.

Rin stretches his arms and notices Aiichirou nodding off on his desk. Rin's frown deepens. Apparently Aiichirou is putting up another midnight studying. Rin understands that it's not easy for the younger man to take courses in language he is not quiet fluent yet. Of course Rin knows, he was there years ago as a child. But finals week is not until next month and Aiichirou has been burning the midnight oil for the past weeks. Surely the younger man will get sick if he continue this any longer.

He stands up and approaches the younger man. "Hey," Rin says softly.

"Unn-" Aiichirou responds slowly, eyes blinking rapidly as he lifts his head and turns to look at Rin, a small and tired smile greeting Rin. "Hello you."

Rin smiles. "Hello you, too." He leans in and kisses the space between Aiichirou's eyebrows. "Shouldn't you go to sleep?"

"Uhmmm." Instead of answering, Aiichirou turns to face Rin completely, his arms reaching out to hug Rin's midriff. "Uhm, I should."

Rin hugs him back, feeling the tension seeps out of the younger man's shoulder as he relaxes more into Rin's embrace. "Yes, you should. Come on, get up. I'll put you in bed." Rin says as he tries to pull the younger man to stand up on his feet. "Come on, Ai."

"Uhm, one more page?"

Rin smiles exasperatedly at Aiichirou's stubborness. The younger man's eyes are barely open and still he insists to study.

"No. Come on," he tugs the younger man to his feet and manoeuvres him to their queen-sized bed. "You are barely awake. I bet you won't even remember half the things you have read when you wake up later."

The older man of the two pulls the blanket around him. "Just- get some sleep first, yeah?" Rin huffs when Aiichirou nods. "Good boy."

"Rin-senpai," A grin forms on Rin's face at his boyfriend's slip of his nickname. It has been awhile since the younger man calls him senpai. "-not sleep?" Aiichirou mumbles as he blinks his eyes rapidly, as if by doing so he can stop the sleepiness from claiming him.

"Mmh, tempting."

"Rinn-" Aiichirou stops himself to yawn loudly- "sleep?"

If any of his friends can see him right now, they will tell him that he is whipped. And, although Rin will never admit it outloud, but really, it's not his fault that his boyfriend is adorable! He looks at Aiichirou--with the messy silver hair, barely awake expression, and that grabby hands toward him. His boyfriend is too adorable for him to handle in the morning.

"Okay," Rin says and slips into the warm of the blanket. He wiggles around to get more comfortable while lying on his side, so he can continue staring at his boyfriend. He settles one of his arms on the younger man's waist and the other under their shared pillow.

Aiichirou hums softly, fingers grabbing at Rin's shirt. Rin watches Aiichirou's eyelashes flutter like butterfly's wings. Apparently the younger man is too sleepy to open his eyes even for a blink. Before sleep claims the younger man completely, Aiichirou breathes out a soft "love you."

Rin closes his eyes, a fond smile on his face. "Yeah, Ai." He rubs circles on Aiichirou's back, feeling slumber reclaims his consciousness one more time. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from http://apromptadaykeepsthecriticsaway.tumblr.com/  
> "Write a piece about someone trying to stay awake"
> 
> When I read the prompt, I immediately imagine this scene. They are adorable together :3


End file.
